life
by huddyfan123
Summary: when crisis after crisis hits..will they survive..together?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel woke up with a killer headache she felt like someone hit her with a brick over and over again, She swung her legs over her bed massaging her temples, as she gets up she feels a bit nauseous and runs to the bathroom to throw up, all Rachel was hoping was that her dads wouldn't hear her because if they did they wouldn't let her go to school and Rachel knew she had to go today because her mom was helping her with her new song for sectionals.

"Rachel come on your going to be late" liam yells wondering why his teen daughter was taking so long, not realizing the time Rachel brushes her teeth pulls her hair back and throws on a pair of sweats before running down the stairs and out the door. Ignoring the sharp pain coming from the right side of her stomach she gets out of the car and runs into school knowing she only had a second before the late bell rang.

Shelby was subbing for bio class during 1st period which Rachel was in, she looked over to the empty desk where Rachel usually sits and puts on a concerned look only for a second before she sees her daughter storm in and sit down. Smiling, she gets up and starts writing on the board

"alright class open your textbooks to page 300 start reading, Rachel will you pass these out" Shelby says as she holds out the pile of paper waiting for Rachel to pick it up, Rachel slowly gets up trying to hide the massive pain coming from her side from Shelby but it was no use, Shelby already looked at me with that motherly annoying worried look she always gives me when something was wrong. "Are you okay" Shelby said quietly trying to not cause attention. "yea…..I'm fine" Rachel says as she gives her famous fake smile, not believing it of course Shelby sits down ignoring what she just saw for now.

After class Rachel moves as fast as she could down the hall into the auditorium knowing that no one would be in there because she and fin would sneak in and start making out. She leans against the wall almost screaming in pain she begins to press on where it hurt only to find it feel harder then it usually was, she knew that something was wrong but she had to stay and push threw it she had glee rehearsal and she was to committed to skip because of a little pain in her side…as she exits the auditorium and into 2nd period she sits down and try's to focus on other things other than the pain.

When school ended and glee rehearsal was going to begin everyone was on stage stretching except Rachel, watching her daughter just stand there and watch Brittney do her splits, she knew something was wrong but she was looking to cause a scene in front of her friends and peers "okay let's start with defying gravity" everyone got into their places and started to sway Rachel on the other hand didn't.

"STOP, come here" Shelby said pointing to Rachel, she starts to move toward her mom the pain unbearable there was no hiding anymore, "honey what's wrong?" her mother asks as she grabs Rachel's hand "it's nothing….." before Rachel could finish her sentence the pain overtook her whole body she falls to her knees on stage and starts to scream "RACHEL.." Shelby screams as she runs over to her daughter and gets on the ground with her holding her tight in her arms "what is it baby, where does it hurt" Rachel grabs the lower right side of her stomach..knowing what she was pointing too Shelby puts her hand on Rachel's side, her eyes grow wide as she presses on what feels like a rock "oh god call 911" Shelby says as she tries to wipe the tears coming down from her daughters eyes "MOM it hurts so bad" Rachel screams as she lets out another bloody Mary scream. When the paramedics got there they picked the screaming girl up and put her on a gurney, Shelby not letting go of her daughter's hand, they rush into the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys I'm happy you like the first chapter to answer your questions there is no Beth and Shelby and Rachel have a good relationship…. enjoy!

Shelby sits in the waiting room with her head in her hands glancing at the double doors every time they open, where is the nurse, what is taking them so long Shelby thought as she rubs temples

"" a female nurse says as Shelby jumps up from her chair "is my baby ok" the nurse motions Shelby to sit down "Rachel has appendicitis, it quite serious but we are taking her to surgery now and she can probably leave in the next 2 days" Shelby breathes a sigh of relief and a worried one, she felt so guilty she knew that something was wrong and she choose to ignore it she felt like the worst mother in the world. After the nurse explained the steps to Rachel's recovery she gets up and leaves, leaving Shelby in her thoughts

…

Two days later Rachel was strong enough to go home, her dads where out on a business trip so she had to stay with her mom. "Honey are you ready to go"? Shelby asks Rachel nods "mom..you're going to have to help me get up" Shelby walks over to her daughter and gives her a kiss on the forehead then places her hand under Rachel's arm she helps Rachel out of the bed and into the wheel chair, even sitting down felt like someone punching her right into her stitches. Shelby wheels her down to her car and helps her into the passenger seat. As Shelby walks to the driver's side she stops for a minute to hold back the tears that where forming in her eyes, she hated seeing her daughter in so much pain and so weak she had to practically fight the doctor's to make sure her daughter was able to leave the hospital and they reassured her that it would be fine.

In the car Rachel laid her head on the window closing her eyes trying to block her nauseated feeling in the pit of her stomach, the doctor gave her antibiotics that would make her stomach upset and sometimes give her migraine's but swore that the pain would go from a 10 to a 5. Shelby glanced a look at her daughter every couple of minutes to make sure she was ok. Looking as green as she could be Shelby wanted to make sure Rachel was comfortable. " hey mom" Rachel says with her eyes still closed " yea baby" Shelby says as they pull up to a red light "i..i need a bag to throw up in" Shelby quickly grabs a old Starbucks bag from the other morning and hands it to her daughter, as she throws up Shelby pats her with one hand as the other one is on the wheel.

As they pull up to the drive way Shelby jumps out and speed walks to the other side of the car to open Rachel's door " hold on I need a second" Rachel takes three big breaths before she gives her hand to her mom so that she could get out of the car. Shelby watches as her daughter slowly gets out of the car terrified that her daughter might fall she uses her other arm to wrap around her daughters waist.

They walk into the house to find a hole room filled with flowers and ballons reading get well soon.


End file.
